Happy birthday,Tithi
by Angel Valley
Summary: When its Tithi's birthday, Ginga is responsible to make Tithi some cupcakes while Tithi was distract by Yuu and at the kitchen was a big mess.I don't tell in the story that Tithi was distract. Hope you guys enjoy


**Me: Hello**** awesome readers, this is a one-shot story **

**Because I'm newbie, so don't go hard with me**

**PS: If there is a grammar mistake/error just ignore it**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Tithi**

On the first floor of the mansion all the Legendary bladers are at the living room except for Yuki he was at the library to check on something suddenly there was a knock. Ginga said to King , "Hei Blue guy open the door please".

King answered, "why don't you red guy"

Both of them are arguing and Aguma yell at both of them "How about a rock, paper, scsissors game" both of them answered "fine" they start the game and the winner is King so Ginga have to open the door

Then he saw a orange haired guy who he is. then Ginga asked "hai Yuu "said Ginga Yuu answered "hai Ginga"said Yuu Ginga ask"what are you doing here?"Yuu answered"I'm here to take Tithi to the new bey stadium"Ginga said"Okay,ya right get in" while pushing Yuu inside the mansion everyone said hello to Yuu and Tithi screamed" I'm so happy you are joining us" Yuu answered " No I was here just going to bring you to the new bey stadium" Tithi answered"cool" and then they get out from the mansion and run,

then all the Legendary Bladers scramed to the kitchen, to the library, to the garden, and so on Ginga choose to go to the kitchen to bake cupcakes for Tithi's birthday present, Ginga was finding the cook book in the shelf suddenly Chris came to the kitchen and walk around the kitchen ask"What are you doing" Chris answered"I have no job or nothing to do"Ginga ask" Wanna help make me some cupcakes for Tithi ?" Chris answered"sure at least I got something to do'' Chris walked to Ginga's front Ginga said"I just wanna make chocolate cupcakes that is easier that any recipes in this book, ok so we need let's just start from the ingredients

Ginga and Chris take all the ingredients at the shelf

**Ingredients**

2 cups all purpose flour  
• 2 cups sugar  
• 1/2 teaspoon baking powder  
• 1 teaspoon salt  
• 1 teaspoon baking soda  
• 1/2 cup shortening  
• 3/4 cup water  
• 2 large eggs  
• 3/4 cup milk  
• 1 teaspoon vanilla  
• 4 ounces melted unsweetened baking chocolate

** Directions**

Preheat oven to 350 degrees. Line cupcake pans with paper liners.

Combine all ingredients into large mixing bowl. Mix at low speed for 30 seconds, and scrape bowl. Mix at high speed for 3 minutes.

Fill liners 1/2 to 2/3 full of batter. Bake 20 to 25 minutes or until toothpick inserted in center comes out clean.

Cool 10 minutes in pans then remove from pan, and place on wire racks to cool completely.

Frost when chocolate cupcakes are completely cool.

Ginga said to Chris"Done" Chris seriously look at the cupcake and said"we need to bake more cupcake than one" then a ring was heard at the living room King was at the living room answered and said"Hello who is this"Yuu answered"Yuu Tendo, hurry Tithi is going home and he wants cupcake bye see you around"and close the phone King thuoght what a weird guy and then he walk to the kithcen, and said"Ginga, Chris Yuu just call, Tithi is going home he will be here in a minute, we need cupcake stat" Ginga and Chris screamed and King pitch their ear and ask to make cupcake,King said"there must be something we could make cupcakes faster"Ginga said"I think I have something behind the...he was clicking a button write "PRESS ME" and he said"there it is the little Mr. Cupcake maker

"Hmm press the on button and the little Mr. Cupcake maker will make us some cupcakes" Ginga said and, want Ginga said was the truth but then...Chris said "Ok that's enough" then one cupcake popped out of the little Mr. Cupcake maker and two,three,four and so on Chris said to Ginga "Ginga, I said that's enough" Ginga said where's (get slap by the cupcakes wanna go out ) the (get slap by the cupcakes wanna go out ) off (get slap by the cupcakes wanna go out ) switch (hit by the cupcake for the last one) Chris said "Ginga do you feel something's not alright"Ginga answered while searching for the off switch "wait I just remember there is no off switch"with a hysteric face all of them duck behind the kitchen table than, Kyoya that was entering the kitchen almost get hit by the cupcakes he said"Watch it" and he ran and the wire at the socket pull out Ginga,King and Chris said ''you save us" then three of the hug kyoya said''I can't breath guys'' "It look like a bakery poops in it's pants" said King

"Uhh,are we missing guys?''said Chris all three of them think King said"the cupcakes'' "He will be here in a minute" said Ginga Kyoya said to them "You better clean this up before Tithi is going for revenge for you like last time

**Flashback:**

Ginga was running from Tithi before he get hit by a big hammer on the face and he fell flat to the ground and Tithi hit his face until their's blood.

**End Flashback **

Ginga suddenly bring all the cupcakes to the garbage,the windows,the shelf,kitchen cabinets. Then the kitchen was back to normal then Tithi came in Ginga said" Happy Birthday, Tithi, I bake you some cupcakes your fav" Tithi said"No way" Ginga said" Yes way, I can bake some cupcakes with no ..." all the cupcakes at the kitchen cabinets,the shelf popped out and Ginga continued what he wants to say"disaster" suddenly Tithi was holding a XXL hammer that was 2 times bigger hammer than the last time,then Tithi was chasing Ginga all around the mansion.

**The End**

* * *

**This story is crappy right.**

**Anyways ****R&R**


End file.
